


The Trouble With Love Is

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Inspired by a sequence in the TV show Charmed, One scene also inspired by the movie Cocktail, The 1998 one, Wanda is an actual witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Steve is in love with his friend Y/N since childhood, but he never dare to confess his love. When their mutual friend Wanda decides to help them using magic, everything is not going as she planned to.





	The Trouble With Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the title : The Trouble With Love Is - Kelly Clarkson

 

“Dammit Rogers, again ?!”, I hear Tony, the bar-restaurant owner, screaming at Steve.  
  
I rise my head up and see Steve looking down at his feet, where stand shattered glass. Poor Steve, he's clumsy and always in trouble. I've known him my whole life and my poor Stevie, he's always have been that way. I will always remember the skinny and puny kid he was. I remember the day I met him, it was at preschool, on our first day. He arrived in our class, holding his mom's hand and hiding behind her. I had met Steve two days before, Sarah and Joe Rogers, his parents, moved in our neighborhood the previous week, Steve joined them just before starting school year. I already had my friends, the kids of my parents' friends, Bucky, Wanda, Natasha and Pietro. After a few days, Steve started to be bullying by older kids, and he was so fragile and sickly that he didn't dare to respond. I came up to him and punched one of the kids who were attacking him. The headmaster, Mr Fury, summoned my parents and said something like : “Mr and Mrs Banner, you should teach your daughter how to behave in school, she can't punch other kids in the face even it's for defending another one. She has to come and say to one of the teachers in the courtyard. I hope this only going to happen once and not anymore.” My parents nodded and we went out.  
  
Obviously, with the next years passing, Steve was bullied again and again, and again and again, I was sent to the headmaster's office, until the moment when Steve finally became less sick and more healthy. Steve was already a cute boy when he was a kid, and he became really handsome during our teenage years, with his bright blue eyes and his dirty blond hair.  
  
Steve awkwardly lifts his gaze towards me, smiling sadly, he's still very clumsy and still have that sad labrador way to look at people. He grabs a broom and starts sweeping the ground. Wanda is sitting at a table at the bottom of the bar-restaurant, she waves at me, motioning for me to bring her another iced tea.  
  
“Tony, I'm taking my break.”  
“Fine, Y/N, take your time”, he answers me.  
  
I join Wanda at her table with two glasses of iced tea.  
  
“That guy is still hopelessly in love with you”, she states, when I sit down.  
“Who's that ? Steve ? No, I don't think so, that was just a teenage crush.”  
“That still is here at adulthood ? No girl, that man is definitely in love with you. He always stares at you blankly, and this, since we are kids. I'll always remember his face when Bucky and you dated from middle school to three years ago. I've never seen someone so desperate to learn that a girl had her first time with his best friend. Bucky and you didn't notice but, on that very moment, Steve's face fell. And I think you like him too.”  
“Bullshit, Steve and I are friends Wanda, the best of friends. There's nothing between us.”  
“Yeah, nothing”, she sighs, looking between me and Steve, who's picking up the pieces of glass from the floor.  
“What are you doing here that early ?”, I ask her.  
“Vis is going to join me here in a few minutes, he seems that he has something important to tell me.”  
“Well, you'll tell me what it was about when he told you. I have to go back, happy hour begins in a ten minutes”, I say, looking at my watch.  
“Think about what I told you about Steve, the guy has a huge crush on you and you should give him a chance.”  
“Yeah, maybe, I don't know. See ya later”, I take her in my arms and hug her before heading back to the bar.  
  
I shake my head while heading back to my previous place, shaking my head at what Wanda just told me. Steve can't have a crush on me anymore, he's been dating those two girls over the past few years, Peggy and Sharon. A brunette and a blonde, same family, two cousins, and I did date a nice guy named Scott during one year and a half, we broke up few months ago, but are still friends. So no, I don't agree with Wanda about the fact that Steve still have a crush on me.  
  
I start to the glasses up on the bar, gazing at Wanda sipping her water in between, until the moment I hear the bell of the front door, and see her boyfriend, Vision crossing the door frame. I raise my hand and wave at him, he return me the gesture, before heading to Wanda, who raised on her feet at the second she saw him passing the door. They are so cute, they met when Vision moved here during high school and have been together ever since. Vision whispers something into Wanda's ear, and they both out the restaurant. I continue my task, before arranging peanuts, snack chip and crackers inside bowls to put on the bar and on the different tables. Meanwhile, Steve had to go to the storehouse to pick more beers and snaking, it's Friday night and Tony is expecting more people than during the week. A few people pass the doors and take a seat, I have to hurry a little. Among them, there's Bucky, my ex-boyfriend and Steve's best friend.  
  
“How's the prettiest girl in New York today ?”, he asks me, before pulling me in his arms for a hug.  
“You know that it's been like three years since we broke up, no need for flattery”, I respond, hugging him back.  
  
Bucky have always been that way, reassuring, like Steve is to me, the two rocks of my life, the two men I can always count on. He puts a kiss on the top of my head before letting me go.  
  
“Need a hand ?”, he questions, seeing all the bowls on my tray.  
“I can't refuse two more hands actually”, I give him the tray, and he follows me towards the tables.  
“Where's Steve ?”  
“In the storehouse, Tony asked him to gate some more supplies. He broke things again... Tony is patient with him, but I think it's because he's my dad's friend.”  
“He's our Stevie, that's the way we love him, all shy and clumsy.”  
  
When I go back to the bar, Bucky at my side, Steve is looking at us, a pinch of jealousy in his blue eyes.  
  
“Hey Buck”, he says to our friend, composing a smile on his sweet face. “What's up ?”  
“Steve. Not much, you ?”  
“Same as usual, I broke things and Tony deducts it from my salary. I'm lucky that Bruce is his friend.”  
  
I take my place back behind the bar, in order to take my notepad for the orders.  
  
“Make yourself comfortable”, I tell Bucky, “I'm coming back in a few minutes.”  
  
I go to the different tables to take the orders of the first costumers, who are in the middle of a lively conversation. I know that Steve and Bucky might speak about me while I'm not here.

 

**Steve's POV**

 

It happened again, once more I made a fool of myself, I looked at Y/N, and I broke glasses, again. And Tony yelled at me, again. And I'm gonna have to pay for these, again. Everyone knows that I'm crazy about her, everyone, except her. She still thinks that my crush on her is long gone, but it's not. I broke my heart when she started to date my best friend, the worst is the way I learned it. I was looking for them and found the two of them, lips against lips behind the bleacher of the school. It has been awkward for a little time, and I was jealous. Their story lasted until three years ago, between that time I had to see live their little perfect love story. Do you have any idea of what it does to see the girl you love in the arms of another man, especially when the man is your best friend ? It's like having your heart being ripped every day. I dated two girls in the meantime, but none of them were her. Tony sent me to get some more supplied and I when I come back, Bucky's here, chatting with her, and she's smiling and laughing with him. Even if they split three years ago, they are still close. I can't help myself but being jealous. And then, she dated that Scott guy, he was nice too, but I was jealous too. They are coming back to the bar and after she picks up her notepad and leaves again, Bucky sits on one of the stools and looks at me looking at her.  
  
“So you're still desperately in love with her, don't you ?”  
“I don't know what you're talking about”, I answer, a little too quickly.  
“Yes, you know what I'm talking about”, he responds. “Steve, I'm not blind. You're literally dying of love for Y/N and that since we are children.”  
  
I do not answer, after all, I have nothing to answer to that. I look at her replacing a lock of her Y/H/C hair behind her ear while taking the costumers' orders. She smiles to them, that same bright smile that she gave me the day I met her, I was a three years-old kid at that moment, but I'll never forget it, nor all the times she set up for me and all the problems she had until I became strong enough to defend myself. Thing is, when I changed and became stronger, I still didn't know what to do with that new me, I was still the same clumsy guy, except that this time, I had a bigger body and I couldn't hide behind anyone.  
  
“You'll have to tell her someday, pal”, he adds before she comes back. “Now gimme a beer please. Nat texted me, she's coming with Clint, Wanda, Pietro and Vis and I'll go and sit at a table to wait for them.”  
  
I give him his beer, and he gets up and sits at the nearest table from the bar. A few minutes later, our other friends arrive and sit with him.

**Wanda's POV**

 

As usual, we stayed during the whole Happy Hour at the Stark bar. As usual, we talked about our favorite subject of conversation, Steve dying of love for Y/N and not daring to make any moves. Bucky says that someone should tell her for him, Nat thinks that he needs some help, Pietro tells us that he has to do it himself, but that knowing Steve, this will take too much time. I think that I should do something with a little help from magic. I avoid telling anyone around the table, because as usual when I want to use magic, they'll say that it doesn't have to be involved in it, but it's a case of emergency, that man is in love since he's three years-old and no one's gonna help him and someday, he'll see her getting married to some guy and have kids and a suburban house, and a golden retriever. No, I definitely have to do something.  
  
Vis drops me at home and goes to his work. Barely five seconds after he left, I go in my bedroom and grab my grandmother magic's book in the trunk under my bed. I start to skim through the pages looking for the good spell. Not a love spell, he's already under a love spell, but one that no one cast, just under the most natural spell in the world. A confidence spell, perfect ! That will help him to declare himself and everything is going to be perfect. I just hope that it'll work and have the desired effect. I start to read the words and a little red bubble rises from out of nowhere. It's becoming brighter and brighter as I continue to read the words, and then, at the end of the spell, the red bubble flies by the window.

 

  
**Y/N's POV**

 

I don't know what's happening today, but it's definitely not my day. I woke up late, my car refused to start, I had to wait for hours for a tow truck and more hours at the garage. The worst day ever. It's 7 pm and I barely pass the door of Tony's restaurant. Of course, I called him this morning to tell him about my problems. He said that he could stay for one more hour but no more, because he had plans with his wife May and their son Peter. He told me that two hours ago, my shift was supposed to start at five, and he left at six, letting Steve alone in the dining room, behind the bar. I wonder what catastrophes Steve has made during his hour alone, as the kitchen employees are not allowed to be in the other room.  
  
When I pass the door, a huge surprise is waiting for me. Music is loud in the speakers and there is a lot of people. There's a gathering around the bar, a lot of women, and in the middle of that, Steve, but Steve smiling brightly to all the surrounding girls, his usual blush absent from his cheeks, making cocktails without breaking anything. He has the shaker in his hands and make it twirl between his hands, on his fingers, throws it into the air and catch it without breaking anything. I stop in the middle of the room and look at him, speechless. The surrounding girls look at him with sparkling eyes, as if he's the most amazing thing they have seen in their lives. A flash of jealousy suddenly rises in me, how dare they look at him that way, he's my Stevie ! I mean no, he's not mine, but, oh you see what I mean. They clap him when he throws the shaker again, and easily catches it back in his hands. I clear my throat, and he finally realizes that I'm standing here.  
  
“Hey Y/N, what's up ? Take your time to change, I'm doing good here”, he winks at me and goes back to his brand-new bunch of admirers.  
  
I try my best to not show him that I'm pissed about all of this. I go straight to the changing room, where I meet one of the restaurant's waitress, Maria.  
  
“Hey”, she greets me when I enter the room. “Have you seen Steve ? He's in a good shape tonight. I've never seen him like this before. I found he was cute before, but that new confidence makes him really sexy. Don't you think ?”  
“I... I don't really know, I mean, for me, he's Stevie, just Stevie, I know him since I'm three. I've never seen him that way.”  
“Well, if it doesn't disturb you, I think that I'm gonna try my luck”, she winks at me before exiting the locker room.  
  
I sigh. Seriously, what's wrong with the world today ?! My alarm clock that didn't ring at the right time, my car refused to start and now Steve who seems to think that he's Tom Cruise in the movie Cocktail. That day is getting weirder each passing hours. I shake my head and change into my work outfits, before going back to the dining room. Steve is still there, with his harem.  
  
“Okay, ladies, I'm the one in charge from now, so please let the barman alone, and go find some seats.”  
  
Steve smiles to every girl who are all looking at me as if I was the devil in person, unhappy to be thrown away from their little show.  
  
“Look”, Steve says, a huge grin on his face, “I collected something like ten phone numbers.”  
“Yeah, great, happy to know that.”  
  
I move behind the bar and start to look what's missing from the stock, making a mental list.  
  
“I have to look for some supplies. Stay here, and try to don't get distract of your work”, I almost spit.  
  
Steve looks at me without understanding. I come back a few minutes later with a cart full of drinks and things to eat.  
  
“What's wrong with you today ?”, Steve asks me, after a few minutes. “Are you jealous or something ?”  
“What makes you think I'm jealous of anything and seriously, jealous of the little harem you just made yourself ? Bullshit, I just had an awful day.”  
“Know what, that's our day off tomorrow, so what if I invite you to eat, just you and I.”  
  
I look up at him, eyes wide open.  
  
“So what do ya say, Y/N, wanna come and eat with me tomorrow night ?”  
I pretend to think about it before answering : “Fine, I'll go out with you tomorrow night.”  
“Great”, he shots a smile at me before returning to his tasks and I feel my cheeks becoming red.  
  
During our whole shift, until the moment I close the restaurant, no incident happen. Steve didn't break anything, nor he fell by taking his feet in the carpet of the restaurant, making the drinks fall. Everything was perfect.  
  
I spend a big part of my Saturday to choose an outfit for my dinner with Steve. I don't know what to wear, should I wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, as I usually wear ? Or maybe a skirt with a nice shirt ? Maybe a dress ? But if I choose to wear a dress, would Steve think that it's a date when it's not ? I put out all my clothes from my closet, and in the end, I choose a red dress with what looks like roses on it, black tights and a pair of black boots. While getting dress and making up, I wonder if I want this to be a date or not, and surprisingly, I'm hoping that it's a date. After all, I know Steve since preschool, he always has been nice to me, and to everyone after all, but until now, I never question my feelings toward Steve. I love him sure, but the thing is, how do I love him ? Do I love him as I always did, as a friend, like a brother, or is it something more ? Have I been blind all those years ?  
  
I shake my head and decide to stop thinking about it for now, I'm gonna wait to see what's gonna happen tonight. Steve told me to join him at the restaurant, so I call a cab instead of taking a bus or the subway. I arrive a few minutes later, and give my name to the hostess who looks at me from head to toe when I tell her that Steve is waiting for me. She leads me to the table and there, when I questioned myself about Steve's feelings towards me and mine towards him, I see him sitting in front of some brunette girl, coming from out of nowhere, touching his face and Steve smiling at her.  
  
“If this is why you wanted to invite me, you could have abstained from inviting me.”  
“Wait, no, Y/N, please, I don't... I don't know her”, he says, raising from his chair. “You have to believe me, please.”  
“Go away Steven, and leave me alone. Everyone says that you are so in love with me that no one else's count, and when you finally dare to invite me, you suddenly become that lady-killer, who's suddenly collecting phone numbers and girls. I don't recognize you anymore Steve, in barely two days you've changed so much. Now let me go, I'm going back home.”  
“No, please, stay. You're the only one for me, I love you.”  
“If you do really loved me Steve, you would have told me and you wouldn't start to play Casanova with I don't know how many girls.”  
  
I hail a cab and climb inside the first one which stops.  
  
“I don't want to see you for now Steve, I'm gonna ask Tony to give me my time off. I need to clear my mind of all of this.”  
  
I slam the door and give the driver my address, that's only when the man behind the wheel tells me that we've arrived that I realize that I cried on the way back home.  
  
The next morning, after a quick call to Tony, to tell him that I'm taking my days off, I head to my parents home outside of the city. They bought it when I entered to college, preferring the quiet life out of the big city, they left Brooklyn for a not so smaller house, as I was coming back from college every weekends.  
  
“Mom, Dad, is anybody home ?”, I ask the next morning, passing by the front door.  
“Y/N, baby, is that you ?”, I hear my dad's voice coming from the kitchen.  
“Yes”, I answer, putting my bag down and heading to the kitchen. “Surprise !”, I shout, opening my arms.  
“We didn't expect you sweetheart, not now at least”, he says, pulling me for a hug.  
“I know, I'm sorry I came without telling you. I just... I just needed a few days away from the city. I needed to see you and to be in a calm place.”  
“Baby, what happened ?”, my dad looks at me, the same way he did when I was little and when he thought that I needed to speak about something.  
“Can it wait for me to settle down in my room ? I had a long and rough night.”  
“Do as you please, sweetie, I'm putting another plate for you.”  
“Thanks dad.”  
  
He kisses my forehead, and the let me go. I climb upstairs, in my old bedroom, the one I decorated when I used to come back for the weekends or the holidays. I put my bag down and look around me. There's so many memories in this room. Some with my friends, some with a Bucky. A lot with Bucky actually, after all, we dated for a long time, my parents even thought that someday he would ask me to marry him, but it didn't happen. I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear someone clearing their throat.  
  
“Mom !”, I say, turning around.  
“I'm so happy to see you my darling. You could have told us that you were coming.”  
“It wasn't really planed”, I sigh as an apology. “Something happened last night and, I don't really know when I stand right now.”  
“Tell me baby”, she softly says, stroking my hair.  
“Maybe after breakfast”, I smile to her.  
  
We go back downstairs, where my father have settled the table with a copious breakfast on it. Fruits, pancakes, waffles, coffee, hot chocolate, tea. Each time I'm coming, dad put on a great spread, as if me living alone was a synonym of bad living.  
  
“Dad, I eat enough you know”, I say, sitting in front of him, my mother taking place next to him.  
“You hear that Betty, she says that she eats enough, she's as thin as a rake.”  
“Bruce, don't be stupid, she's perfectly fine.”  
“Thanks mom.”  
  
We start to eat in a comfortable silence, my father's pancakes and waffles still are the best I've ever eat in my life.

“So, what happened last night dear ?”, my mother questions me half-way in our meal. “Is it about your job ? Did Tony do something to you ?”  
“If Tony did something to you, I'm gonna punch him in the face.”  
“Dad, Tony didn't do anything, he's an awesome boss, and he's my godfather, he would support me for anything, you should know that.”  
“Did it have something to do with Bucky, then ?”, my mother asks again.  
“No, mom, Bucky and I are just friends now. It's about Steve.”  
“About Steve ?”, my mother repeats, surprised.  
“Did he finally declare himself ?”, my father tells.  
“What ? How do you...”  
“We saw it since you were a toddler. I've never seen a little boy looking at a girl of his age that way. It's obvious that that boy has always been in love with you. Well, anyway, who could not be in love with my amazing and beautiful daughter”, he adds, looking proudly at me.  
“You say that because I'm your only child.”  
“I say that because I love you and because that's the truth. So what about Steve ?”  
“He suddenly changed, in barely two days, he was different.”  
“How different ?”, my mom asks.  
“I don't know, more confident, he passed from the shy and clumsy guy to someone else, a sort of Dom Juan, who collects numbers and girls. He asked me out, and when I went to the restaurant, Steve was sitting there with another girl, smiling and giggling at her. I got pissed and I left, I told him to leave me alone.”  
“Steve, confident and acting like a Dom Juan ? Unbelievable !”, my father states.  
  
He lifts is fork to his mouth, shoveling his eggs into his mouth. Since the day we met Steve, my dad loves to make fun of him, not by a mean way, but, he likes it, as much as he likes Steve.  
  
“I don't know what happened, or how it happened, but, something clearly happened. I've never seen Steve like this and I miss shy and clumsy Steve, even if he's gone for only two days”, I sigh.  
  
Neither of my parents say a word, but I'm sure that they are thinking about it. After all, they knew Steve is whole life, he's always have been a sweet and shy and clumsy boy, sick a big part of his life, becoming healthy during his teenage years. The same Steve that used to switch his after-school snack with me, the same Steve that used to give me his jacket when I was too cold, his gloves when I forgot mine at home.  
  
“Y/N.”  
“Yes”, my dad calling me wakes me out of my numbness.  
“I was telling you that your mother and I are going to run some errands, do you want to come ?”  
“I don't know dad, I'm tired, I think that I'm going to take a nap.”  
“As you wish, baby. Just rest.”  
  
After finishing my food, I get up and help my mother to clear the table. Dad makes breakfast, mom clear the table, fair sharing of the tasks. My parents are for me the ideal couple, almost everything they do is couple goal for me, I may be their only child, I know that if they could, they would have other children that they would have love equally. Sadly, it didn't happen and there is only me.  
  
After they left, I go back in my old room, close the curtains and lay on my bed. My eyes close themselves and I sink into the sleep I didn't have last night.  
  
I spend a few days at my parents, before going back to New York, because I know that I can't avoid Steve forever, even if I really want to. When I step in Tony's restaurant that afternoon, Steve is here, but he doesn't dare to talk to me. We barely speak to each other, and it breaks my heart even if I don't say it.  
  
Christmas is coming really soon, and my parents planned a big party for all of my friends and their parents. Tony helps them with the celebration, we're all like a big family. In between, Steve came back to his mind, clumsy again, distant with girls again, even if he continues to collect numbers. Whatever happened to him is now over, he's back to his old self. Now, he's helping my father and his to carry the boxes of drinks out of the Iron Restaurant's truck. Joe says a joke and my dad laughs at it, while Steve is keeping his gaze down.  
  
“When are you going to talk to him ?”, Wanda's voice asks.  
“I'm not the one who made mistakes”, I answer her.  
“Y/N listen, there's something I have to tell you about the whole situation that happened”, she sheepishly says.  
  
I turn towards her, a puzzle look on my face. She's fidgeting her fingers in front of her, visibly not knowing where to begin.  
  
“Wanda ?”, I demand, waiting for a quick answer.  
“Please, don't be mad”, she repeats, still playing nervously with her fingers. She takes a deep breath and blurbs everything out. “It made me mad to see you turning around each other without doing anything to change the situation, so I...”  
“So you ?”  
“Remember that there are witches in my families and my grandma let me her love spells book, so I used it. I didn't know that it would work this way. I just wanted Steve to be more confident, to be less shy for once, I wanted him to finally confess to you, which would make you confess back, I just wanted Steve and you to be together, I didn't think that he would end up to be a Casanova, I'm sorry Y/N, that's not what I wanted I swear. So don't be mad at Steve, if there is someone you should be mad at, it's me. I just wanted to help. Please, talk to Steve, because the two of you belong together, I know it, everyone knows it, you're the only one who didn't seem to really know this, until Steve started to look at other women with his brand-new self-confidence. Your parents' party is tonight, please talk to Steve, tell him what you feel.”  
  
She leaves me and I think about the things she said. Is that so obvious to everyone that Steve falls heads over heels for me, except, me ? I go back to my tasks, thinking about what Wanda told me, of course I love Steve, I'm thinking about the way I love him since the moment I left him at the restaurant we were supposed to have dinner, and after my conversation with my parents. I love Steve, I do, with all my heart, and now, it's so obvious. I'm thinking about what to do, what to say, one thing is sure, I have to tell him tonight.  
  
A few hours later, we find ourselves at the community center. My mom did a great job decorating it, it's beautiful, red and green everywhere, with Christmas trees in the corners and Santas on the walls for the kids, with an area for them to play. There's a buffet on a table at the bottom of the room where lies an obscene amount of all sort of food. All of my friends are here, and their families too, everyone looks so happy, chatting or laughing around a glass of my dad's famous champagne soup. As always, the Banners' parties are a success. People are eating, dancing, smiling, all their troubles are long forgotten as soon as they pass the threshold. A big part of the evening passes without any signs of Steve around. The lights have been subdued and a lot of the guests are now dancing, my parents in the middle of the dance floor, my mom's hair combed in an elegant bun, looking beautiful in her burgundy dress, between my dad's arms, in his grey suit, slowly swaying to the rhythm of the music. I wish I could live something like they have, maybe with Steve, if he shows up and speaks to me. Not long after, I see Steve's recognizable figure at the other side of the dance floor. He's slowly walking towards me, crossing his path in between the dancers. I rise on my feet and start to join him. Barely a few second after, we found ourselves in the middle of it.  
  
“Hi”, he whispers, a light smile on his lips.  
“Hi”, I say back.  
  
Around us, everyone is swaying, and we are annoying them, standing still in the middle of their way. Instinctively, Steve grabs my right hand and snakes his right arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, my left hand finding the way to his shoulder, and we start to sway with the music.  
  
“Steve, I...”  
“No please Y/N, let me talk first”, he cuts me. “I should have told you what I felt for you, a long time ago. I blame myself for not telling you before how I felt, I saw you evolve when I stayed still, not daring to ask you out or just tell you how I felt, I wanted to do this and then I saw you and Bucky kissing, so I gave up. And then, when you and Bucky broke up, I was with Peggy and then Sharon, and you met Scott.”  
“Let's say that we didn't have the good timing.”  
“Please, let me finish. I love you, I do and that since the moment I laid my eyes on you. I know we were toddlers but, I already knew, that's something you know from the beginning and I knew when I saw you. I know that I didn't really act like myself those last times and that I hurt you, but I didn't want to. That Tom Cruise act, that's not me and I know that you know it. So if you're willing to, please, give me a chance. If it doesn't work, at least, we would have tried. What do you think ?”  
“I think it's a good idea Steve. And for the record, I do love you too, and I'm willing to give a try to us. You are one of the most important people in my life and losing you would be such a heartbreak, so promise me that even if we're giving it a try, we'll stay friend if it doesn't work.”  
“I promise”, he murmurs, before pulling me closer to him.  
  
I put my head on his shoulder, his grip tightening on around my waist, it doesn't coast anything to try, and I know that Steve is not going to make me suffer. I raise my head towards Steve's and he leans back to put a chaste kiss on my lips. It feels so pure and so right, now that I think about it, everything with Steve feels pure and right. And there, on Christmas Eve, between his arms, I feel right where I belong. 

 


End file.
